USUKY
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: SE QUE AQUI DEBEN DE ESCRIBIR DE VAMPIRE KING PERO ESTO ME SURGIO EN LA MENTE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ,ME GUSTARIA QUE COMENTARAN PARA SABER PONERLO EN ESTE AMBITO SERA UNICA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO COMENTEN PARA SABER EN QUE CORREGIRME NO SE DONDE PONER LAS HISTORIAS INEVENTADAS DE NUESTRA PROPIA AUTORIA
1. Chapter 1

HOLA GRACIAS A LA COLABORACION DE USUKA LOS PERSONAJES SON OC ACLARO ESTA MUY ENTRETENIDA SALUDOS NOS VEMOS PRONTITO

NOTA: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA NO CLASIFICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS Y ADEMAS ES UNA HISTORIA MUY DIFERENTE A LAS DEMAS Y TIENE UN FINAL MEDIO DRASTICO ASI QUE NO ES MI CULPA SI NO LA CILPA DE MI MENTE COCHAMPROSA ..JAJAJA

Usuky a sus 17 años se había enamorado de una vampiresa y esta también pero había un problema usuky

no era vampiro puro sino un hibrido y tenia un hermano llamado usumy el cual era muy egoísta y usuky aunque era mayor que usumy era muy amable y aunque era maltratado por su padre Terry era la primerísima vez que sonreía ya que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Karin y usumy decidió quitársela y la forma de quitársela era casándose con ella y tener sexo enfrente de todos al ver esto usuky lo malentendió y se fue enojado y triste. Karin después de eso no volvió a ver a usuky ya que a ella la habían obligado a casarse con usumy usuky por otro lado se alejo y estuvo en las montañas llorando y sufriendo por amor y cuando decidió que ya era hora de afrontar sus problemas el ya tenia 23 años y se había convertido en un joven muy guapo y solitario lo primero que hiso fue a ver como le iba a su amada Karin y vio como su amada estaba y la vio con un niño de 6 años llamado Sumi y otro recién nacidito era obvio estaba casada y prefirió no decir nada he irse pero cuando estaba a punto de irse con gran tristeza y con la soledad mas fría que una pared según el narrador.

Usumy lo noto y egoístamente agarro a Karin y la empezó a besuquearla y a manosearla enfrente de usuky para que este se alejara Karin harta de estar sometida a un patán dejo a esos cachorros botados y noto que usuky había visto todo así que corrió a perseguir a usuky pero este simplemente la ignoro Karin estaba desecha y sin saber que hacer se fue corriendo a reclamar a ken su padre y este le dijo que al único que tenia que satisfacer era a su marido el príncipe usumy esta reacciono y lo golpeo diciéndole que si quería comprometer a alguien que se quedara con usumy el ( narrador: ken la obligo a casarse con usumy ya que era un honor que la haya elegido como compañera y mas que honor para ella era un honor para toda su familia) y que ella ya estaba harta que la manoseara y ella no lo ama y que se metieran el honor por el trasero ( narrador: ella realmente estaba muy enojada).

Pero había un problema y es que estaba casada y si se embarazaba por 3 ves ya era de usumy y no había nada que hacer si eso pasaba y claro que usumy eso quería lograr y eso Karin lo sabia bien así que como quiera desobedeció reglas y tonterías vampiras persiguiendo a su amor pero esto no era todo ya que ella misma se tacho la mordida de usumy(una tradición) y sabiendo bien que usumy estaba furioso y que algo haría para separarlos le decidió contar a usuky y este se dio cuenta de todo pero ni el ni ella sabían lo que la mente malvada de usumy planeaba y si que planeaba hacerle un 3 hijo a Karin pero tenia que buscar un castigo para usuky por intentar quitarle lo que es suyo y había puesto a su hijo mayor llamado Sumi en contra de Karin diciéndole que un patán llamado usuky quería robarle el amor de su Karin y estando hablando con Sumi se le vino una idea para vengarse de usuky y se fue corriendo a contarle todo lo sucedido a su consentidor su abuelo ten que tenia la misma mente pervertida y egoísta que usumy y le dijo

Usumy: quien es el vampiro que tiene mas grande el pene

Ten: Green… (Lo dijo sin dudarlo dos veces) ¿Por que?

Usumy: como lo sabes…

Ten: por que ninguna hembra se quiere meter por eso con el…

Usumy: y si yo te digiera que conozco a alguien indicado para el ¿y tu crees abuelo que a el le guste meterse esa hembra?

Ten: ¡ ¿a quien?!...y claro que le cantara…

Ten: pero dime como es o se llama la hembra

Usumy: pues la verdad no es una hembra pero lo voy a castigar por intentar robarme a mi esposa

Ten: pero como se llama

Usumy: usuky

Ten: así que harás que el hibrido sirva de algo

Usumy: pues claro =)

Ten: así que tu plan es que usuky se meta con Green bueno le informare al general Green y le preguntare cuanto le va a dar a Terry ya que es su hibrido y usuky tiene que empezar por algo a pagarle a Terry por haberlo creado y dejado vivo no crees usumy

Usumy: claro que si abuelo

Y mientras planeaban esa maldad usuky escuchaba la explicación de Karin y decidió creerle por el momento

En eso unos vampiros que tenían ordenes directas de ten de capturar a usuky y llevárselo a la mansión de Green y llevarle a Karin a su esposo usumy los dos estaban inconscientes ya que se negaron a ir voluntariamente a Green se le hiso raro que le llevaran a un cachorro pero después de que ten llego y le explico todo termino aceptando ya que no tenia cachorros y menos una hembra para hacerlos Green mando a llamar a sus criados a lo cual procedieron a amarrar a usuky en la cama de una habitación tapándole la boca y poniéndolo en una posición para que lo violaran luego lo convirtieron en hembra incrustándole una joya y sellándolo como hembra Green procedió a morderlo y a ser el ritual para casarse con usuky despertó al sentir dolor y se espanto de ver que el general estaba desnudo con el pene que por cierto era enorme y intentaba metérselo el general ordeno a sus criados que le abrieran mas las piernas a su hembra por que no podía penetrarla y claro que los criados le jalaban las piernas diciéndole que abriera mas las piernas una criada vio que se estaba desatando y obligo a usuky a oler algo y lo volvieron a amarrar fuertemente pero ahora le costaría a usuky zafarse ya que le dieron algo y esa cosa lo estaba debilitando y por mas que peleaba por no ser violado mas terminaba mas fatigado el general empezó a violarlo y ponerlo en diferentes posiciones para que se adaptara su hembra a su enorme pene y a su cuerpo usuky se sentía debilitado, fatigado, humillado y sentía mucho dolor en su parte baja y se sentía mal en todo sentido de la palabra. De repente y al apretar un poco sus piernas para intentar salirse empezó a sentir apretado duro y mojado pero mas que nada sentía mojado el no sabia pero la respuesta por lo que se sentía mojado era por que era el semen del general ya que lo había excitado al apretar sus piernas y al sentirlo así de apretadito usuky empezó a pensar de como salir de esa situación así que pensó que a lo mejor si cerraba sus piernas tal vez le dolería y se saldría o lo mejor haría tiempo para desatarse pero no por mas que apretaba se sentía mas y mas mojado y sin saber que hacer jalo hacia el haber si se salía pero no por mas que intento se sentía mas y mas mojado de repente el general le movió la pansa y sintió que ya tenia a su cachorro pero estaba excitado no lo iba a dejar tan pronto usuky pensó que si por que ya se había salido pero de repente

Green: le dijo algo inesperado ahora hembra vamos a ajustarte a mi cuerpo

empezó a meter y sacar su enorme pene mojado y moviéndolo bruscamente diciéndole en el oído satisfáceme usuky solo gritaba y lloraba y de un momento a otro se quedo dormido por el dolor y el general adentro de el asiéndoselo una y otra vez hasta saciarse y después de que se lo hiso hasta satisfacerse lo cambio con una ropa femenina pervertida lo mano cio un par de veces, le arreglo una habitación con todo lo que usuky hubiera deseado cuando era solo un niño y se fue para que durmiera un rato . Al despertar usuky pensaba que era una pesadilla ya que ya no estaba amarrado pero su ilusión se hiso pedazos y ver que no era una pesadilla y que su pansa al igual que su parte baja dolía inmensamente así que intento pararse pero antes de pararse sintió mucho dolor así que no pudo pararse pero al instante noto que de su cola le salió algo de sangre junto a la sangre había un liquido un poco amarillento con blanco que lo tenia desde su cola hasta sus piernas usuky lo agarro intentando quitárselo hasta que apareció un murciélago femenina y muy fastidiosa evitando que usuky se quitara el semen diciéndole que ese semen era de su macho y eso le dio mas animo de querer quitárselo al ver que esa murciélago no lo iba a dejar quitárselo y además le dolía mucho su pansa decidió calmarse por el momento de repente el murciélago empezó a decir tonterías mas grandes que la muralla china soy Yuma el murciélago compañero le dijo luego siguió que el general estaba contento y siguió con la ropa pervertida que había en la habitación usuky para sacarla de su mente dijo como eres mi compañera dejare que uses una de mis ropas elige cual y como era de esperarse Yuma se volvió loca dándole las gracias y escogiendo el mas pervertido según usuky se alegro pero usuky no sabia que existían aun mas pervertidos que el que había escogido Yuma en eso se le ocurrió preguntar por Karin Yuma le dijo que fue reprendida y que ahora estaba con su esposo usumy haciendo un cachorro y que se lo merecía por tonta usuky se sentó en el filo de la cama y pensando como salir de esa situación.

Yuma no entendió y al estar en sus pensamientos el general entro por la ventana dándole un buen susto asiendo gritar de espanto a usuky y el general Green empezó a manosearla y según Green su esposa usuka estaba muy pensativa y misteriosa

Usuky de repente dijo: por que me diste un murciélago

Green: por que ella me avisa todo lo que haces

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HASTA AQUI POR AHORA NOS VEMOS PRONTITO


	2. USUKI

NOTA: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA NO CLASIFICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS Y ADEMAS ES UNA HISTORIA MUY DIFERENTE A LAS DEMAS Y TIENE UN FINAL MEDIO DRASTICO ASI QUE NO ES MI CULPA SI NO LA CILPA DE MI MENTE COCHAMPROSA ..JAJAJA

Usuky a sus 17 años se había enamorado de una vampiresa y esta también pero había un problema usuky no era vampiro puro sino un hibrido y tenia un hermano llamado usumy el cual era muy egoísta y usuky aunque era mayor que usumy era muy amable y aunque era maltratado por su padre Terry era la primerísima vez que sonreía ya que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Karin y usumy decidió quitársela y la forma de quitársela era casándose con ella y tener sexo enfrente de todos al ver esto usuky lo malentendió y se fue enojado y triste. Karin después de eso no volvió a ver a usuky ya que a ella la habían obligado a casarse con usumy usuky por otro lado se alejo y estuvo en las montañas llorando y sufriendo por amor y cuando decidió que ya era hora de afrontar sus problemas el ya tenia 23 años y se había convertido en un joven muy guapo y solitario lo primero que hiso fue a ver como le iba a su amada Karin y vio como su amada estaba y la vio con un niño de 6 años llamado Sumi y otro recién nacidito era obvio estaba casada y prefirió no decir nada he irse pero cuando estaba a punto de irse con gran tristeza y con la soledad mas fría que una pared según el narrador.

Usumy lo noto y egoístamente agarro a Karin y la empezó a besuquearla y a manosearla enfrente de usuky para que este se alejara Karin harta de estar sometida a un patán dejo a esos cachorros botados y noto que usuky había visto todo así que corrió a perseguir a usuky pero este simplemente la ignoro Karin estaba desecha y sin saber que hacer se fue corriendo a reclamar a ken su padre y este le dijo que al único que tenia que satisfacer era a su marido el príncipe usumy esta reacciono y lo golpeo diciéndole que si quería comprometer a alguien que se quedara con usumy el ( narrador: ken la obligo a casarse con usumy ya que era un honor que la haya elegido como compañera y mas que honor para ella era un honor para toda su familia) y que ella ya estaba harta que la manoseara y ella no lo ama y que se metieran el honor por el trasero ( narrador: ella realmente estaba muy enojada).

Pero había un problema y es que estaba casada y si se embarazaba por 3 ves ya era de usumy y no había nada que hacer si eso pasaba y claro que usumy eso quería lograr y eso Karin lo sabia bien así que como quiera desobedeció reglas y tonterías vampiras persiguiendo a su amor pero esto no era todo ya que ella misma se tacho la mordida de usumy(una tradición) y sabiendo bien que usumy estaba furioso y que algo haría para separarlos le decidió contar a usuky y este se dio cuenta de todo pero ni el ni ella sabían lo que la mente malvada de usumy planeaba y si que planeaba hacerle un 3 hijo a Karin pero tenia que buscar un castigo para usuky por intentar quitarle lo que es suyo y había puesto a su hijo mayor llamado Sumi en contra de Karin diciéndole que un patán llamado usuky quería robarle el amor de su Karin y estando hablando con Sumi se le vino una idea para vengarse de usuky y se fue corriendo a contarle todo lo sucedido a su consentidor su abuelo ten que tenia la misma mente pervertida y egoísta que usumy y le dijo

Usumy: quien es el vampiro que tiene mas grande el pene

Ten: Green… (Lo dijo sin dudarlo dos veces) ¿Por que?

Usumy: como lo sabes…

Ten: por que ninguna hembra se quiere meter por eso con el…

Usumy: y si yo te digiera que conozco a alguien indicado para el ¿y tu crees abuelo que a el le guste meterse esa hembra?

Ten: ¡ ¿a quien?!...y claro que le cantara…

Ten: pero dime como es o se llama la hembra

Usumy: pues la verdad no es una hembra pero lo voy a castigar por intentar robarme a mi esposa

Ten: pero como se llama

Usumy: usuky

Ten: así que harás que el hibrido sirva de algo

Usumy: pues claro =)

Ten: así que tu plan es que usuky se meta con Green bueno le informare al general Green y le preguntare cuanto le va a dar a Terry ya que es su hibrido y usuky tiene que empezar por algo a pagarle a Terry por haberlo creado y dejado vivo no crees usumy

Usumy: claro que si abuelo

Y mientras planeaban esa maldad usuky escuchaba la explicación de Karin y decidió creerle por el momento

En eso unos vampiros que tenían ordenes directas de ten de capturar a usuky y llevárselo a la mansión de Green y llevarle a Karin a su esposo usumy los dos estaban inconscientes ya que se negaron a ir voluntariamente a Green se le hiso raro que le llevaran a un cachorro pero después de que ten llego y le explico todo termino aceptando ya que no tenia cachorros y menos una hembra para hacerlos Green mando a llamar a sus criados a lo cual procedieron a amarrar a usuky en la cama de una habitación tapándole la boca y poniéndolo en una posición para que lo violaran luego lo convirtieron en hembra incrustándole una joya y sellándolo como hembra Green procedió a morderlo y a ser el ritual para casarse con usuky despertó al sentir dolor y se espanto de ver que el general estaba desnudo con el pene que por cierto era enorme y intentaba metérselo el general ordeno a sus criados que le abrieran mas las piernas a su hembra por que no podía penetrarla y claro que los criados le jalaban las piernas diciéndole que abriera mas las piernas una criada vio que se estaba desatando y obligo a usuky a oler algo y lo volvieron a amarrar fuertemente pero ahora le costaría a usuky zafarse ya que le dieron algo y esa cosa lo estaba debilitando y por mas que peleaba por no ser violado mas terminaba mas fatigado el general empezó a violarlo y ponerlo en diferentes posiciones para que se adaptara su hembra a su enorme pene y a su cuerpo usuky se sentía debilitado, fatigado, humillado y sentía mucho dolor en su parte baja y se sentía mal en todo sentido de la palabra. De repente y al apretar un poco sus piernas para intentar salirse empezó a sentir apretado duro y mojado pero mas que nada sentía mojado el no sabia pero la respuesta por lo que se sentía mojado era por que era el semen del general ya que lo había excitado al apretar sus piernas y al sentirlo así de apretadito usuky empezó a pensar de como salir de esa situación así que pensó que a lo mejor si cerraba sus piernas tal vez le dolería y se saldría o lo mejor haría tiempo para desatarse pero no por mas que apretaba se sentía mas y mas mojado y sin saber que hacer jalo hacia el haber si se salía pero no por mas que intento se sentía mas y mas mojado de repente el general le movió la pansa y sintió que ya tenia a su cachorro pero estaba excitado no lo iba a dejar tan pronto usuky pensó que si por que ya se había salido pero de repente

Green: le dijo algo inesperado ahora hembra vamos a ajustarte a mi cuerpo

empezó a meter y sacar su enorme pene mojado y moviéndolo bruscamente diciéndole en el oído satisfáceme usuky solo gritaba y lloraba y de un momento a otro se quedo dormido por el dolor y el general adentro de el asiéndoselo una y otra vez hasta saciarse y después de que se lo hiso hasta satisfacerse lo cambio con una ropa femenina pervertida lo mano cio un par de veces, le arreglo una habitación con todo lo que usuky hubiera deseado cuando era solo un niño y se fue para que durmiera un rato . Al despertar usuky pensaba que era una pesadilla ya que ya no estaba amarrado pero su ilusión se hiso pedazos y ver que no era una pesadilla y que su pansa al igual que su parte baja dolía inmensamente así que intento pararse pero antes de pararse sintió mucho dolor así que no pudo pararse pero al instante noto que de su cola le salió algo de sangre junto a la sangre había un liquido un poco amarillento con blanco que lo tenia desde su cola hasta sus piernas usuky lo agarro intentando quitárselo hasta que apareció un murciélago femenina y muy fastidiosa evitando que usuky se quitara el semen diciéndole que ese semen era de su macho y eso le dio mas animo de querer quitárselo al ver que esa murciélago no lo iba a dejar quitárselo y además le dolía mucho su pansa decidió calmarse por el momento de repente el murciélago empezó a decir tonterías mas grandes que la muralla china soy Yuma el murciélago compañero le dijo luego siguió que el general estaba contento y siguió con la ropa pervertida que había en la habitación usuky para sacarla de su mente dijo como eres mi compañera dejare que uses una de mis ropas elige cual y como era de esperarse Yuma se volvió loca dándole las gracias y escogiendo el mas pervertido según usuky se alegro pero usuky no sabia que existían aun mas pervertidos que el que había escogido Yuma en eso se le ocurrió preguntar por Karin Yuma le dijo que fue reprendida y que ahora estaba con su esposo usumy haciendo un cachorro y que se lo merecía por tonta usuky se sentó en el filo de la cama y pensando como salir de esa situación.

Yuma no entendió y al estar en sus pensamientos el general entro por la ventana dándole un buen susto asiendo gritar de espanto a usuky y el general Green empezó a manosearla y según Green su esposa usuka estaba muy pensativa y misteriosa

Usuky de repente dijo: por que me diste un murciélago

Green: por que ella me avisa todo lo que haces

Usuky: yo no necesito guardaespaldas

Green: por cierto como está mi cachorro hembra

Sacando a usuky a lo brusco de su pensamiento y dejándolo mudo Green lo noto serio y quiso distraerla diciéndole:

Green: sabes mañana hay una fiesta aquí en esta mansión por lo de mi cachorro así que hoy voy a aprovechar ya que mañana no va a ver tiempo.

Y siguió manoseando a usuky de repente se volvió a desvestir y intento volverlo a ser usuky estaba pensando que hacer y le dijo

Usuky: amor (con asco) espérate mañana después de la celebración me sacas al cachorro y nos divertimos mas

En la mente de usuky y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba: esto me dará tiempo de inventar un plan para salir de este embrollo pero solo tengo hasta la fiesta y mientras pensaba en como salir el general lo penetro y o empezó a ser una vez mas y este se durmió adentro de usuky mientras la tonta murciélaga veía con ojos de estúpida y decía amor, amor, dulce amor (cantando) usuky lo sintió al moverse un poco pero no podía hacer nada hasta tener a ese cachorro afuera e intentar buscar como escaparse.

Al despertar del siguiente día vio que el general seguía dormido abrazándolo con ternura pero según usuky el tendría que entender que el no podría estar con el primero por que el no lo ama, segundo por que el no es una hembra y tercero por que el renuncio a ser vampiro y ahora estaba en contra de los vampiros y mientras pasaba el día mas se estresaba por inventar un plan hasta que de un momento a otro oyó una voz proveniente de su pansa: que pasa mama por que estas angustiada usuky solo ignoro y se enojo por oír que le decían mama ya tenia suficiente con ser violado y ahora esto pero no le tomo importancia el solo esperaba que ojala su plan tuviera éxito y así poderse escapar antes de empezar la fiesta Green la mano cio una vez mas y le puso un vestido feo no dejando nada a la imaginación fue entonces cuando usuky noto la joya que estaba incrustada en su pecho esa joya estaba en todo su cuerpo pero al verse sus bubis y el general le dijo amor esta joya hace que me excite y quiera volvértelo hacer pero esta ves me controlare por que la visita no tarda en llegar usuky le pregunto que para que servía y el le contesto que esta sellada como hembra y eso era solo un adornito para que se viera mas sexy. Usuky no quería salir así y que todos lo vieran así que se le ocurrió un plan.

Usuky: amor yo vivía en el mundo humano y no estoy acostumbrada que los demás se me queden viendo se que este traje es bonito y tradicional por eso no me lo quitare pero yo no quiero que nadie mas me vea mas que tu amor.

Green: tienes razón a alguien se le podía antojar mi hembra esta bien te pondré mi capa de general

En la mente de usuky di lo que quieras pero la única capa que tendré es la de cazador y la del rey Terry, rey ten y el príncipe usumy los cuales estarán besando mis pies suplicándome perdón en eso llegaron los invitados y las primeras que llegaron fueron las vampiresas felicitando usuky y por su valentía de meterse con el general Green sobándole la pansa y dándole regalos luego llegaron los vampiros usuky hiso su cara de que ya me las van a pagar y ken al verle la cara le advirtió a Green que algo planeaba este no le hiso cazo diciéndole que no lo traicionaría además estaba bien cuidada por mil soldados y por su compañera Yuma.

Ken se acerco y le dijo en el oído: que planeas usuky

Usuky: así que sabes quien soy no te preocupes no estas en mi lista negra por el momento pero ya me entere lo que hiciste ya el tiempo tomara venganza por mi

Ken: déjate de tonterías y respóndeme que planeas

Usuky: no te alteres aun no se me ocurre pero ten en mente que si se me va a ocurrir y si no te vas le gritare a Green que me estas molestando

Ken: ni te atrevas a usarlo Green a sufrido mucho y no dejare que lo lastimes

Usuky: y cuando todos ustedes me lastimaron… no te preocupes no lo hare sufrir mucho solo obtendré lo que me quitaron desde mi nacimiento y esa es… mejor me voy al enemigo no le digo mis secretos pero déjame decirte algo ken estas haciendo infeliz a Karin y a mi y espero que sea esto un martirio que no soportes ver llorar a Karin una y otra vez por el resto de tu vida y por cierto te estas volviendo insoportable y es mejor que una mujer preñada se vaya a descansar por el bien de su bebe jajá

Green: querida es la primera vez que te veo sonreír que acaso ken te ha hecho reír con sus bromas

Usuky: no la verdad me reí de la cara que puso (irónicamente)

Ken: ¡Green no le creas es un estratega y se las esta ingeniando para hacerte sufrir!

Usuky: no es cierto como podría lastimar a mi amor

Ken: léele la mente

Green lo hiso pero usuky es bueno controlando sus pensamientos y sus emociones y de nada funciono ya que usuky controlo su mente y le mostro cosas que el mismo Green quería hacer con usuky (hacer otro bebe)

Green: vete ken no culpes así a usuka

Usuky fingió querer llorar pero la verdad sonreía ya que era algo penoso que el protagonista te corriera de su propia fiesta y eso lo sabia bien usuky después de que se fue ken usuky se tranquilizo y empezó a pensar dándole vueltas a su mente buscando como poder escaparse pero no había nada y sabia que el general desconfiaba de ella ya que le leyó la mente lo que no supo es que leyó su propia mente ya usuky uso uno de sus poderes vampiros y aunque sabia que lo debilitaba que importaba total la fuerza del bebe le servía de respaldo a la suya propia Green no sospechaba nada y todo lo que le decían las vampiresas decía que si de repente apareció Yuma y según usuky otra loca para las locas vampiresas diciendo tonterías en eso una de ellas pregunto : no te dio miedo el pene de tu marido

Usuky: he visto cosas que dan más miedo y esa cosa es Yuma

Yuma: ¡ ¿que?!

Usuky: mentiras estoy de broma acaso te lo creíste mi fiel compañera (en su mente si por que no me dejas hacer nada chismosa fea pero ya me la pagaras espera y veras)

Todo iba bien según Green nada podía empeorar y su esposa estaba haciendo amigas junto con Yuma y como toda fiesta tubo que haber un final

Usuky: oye Green dime algo cuantos meses tengo

Green: soy tu esposo dime esposo si…

Usuky: si…esposo pero dime…

Green: tienes unos días

Usuky: ¿cuantos?

Green: 2 días por que

Usuky: es que parezco como si tuviera 3 meses

Green: los vampiros solo tardan 2 meses y nacen y por que lo preguntas

Usuky: por nada solo quiero que ya nazca además ya se acabo la fiesta y el bebe no disfruto la fiesta… (Interrumpió)

Green: yo no cumplo caprichos pero te veo muy entusiasmada por el bebe y muy interesada así que te lo voy a adelantar

De repente lo empezó a tenerlo naturalmente y usuky empezó a gritar de dolor y Green le dijo

Green: sabes te ves linda teniendo a mi cachorro y sabes aun conservas mi semen que linda estas usuka luego cargo al bebe pero el bebe empezó a llorar así que se lo puso al lado a usuky y este comenzó a amamantarse usuky sentía asco que esa cosa estuviera comiendo y que su cuerpo respondiera dándole comida luego de que eructo Green vio que estaba fatigada y además ya quería hacérselo así que le dijo a Yuma que bañara a su cachorro y que el e encargaría de curar a su esposa usuka y que no lo interrumpiera usuky sabiendo lo que le iba a ser y de repente como un flash se le ocurrió una idea como de rayo y eso que estuvo pensándolo mucho tiempo y dijo

Usuky: amor (con asco), tantas emociones y celebraciones me empezó a dar hambre y estoy antojada desde hace mucho de unas hambuguehotsdog, pizzsanduich y un refresco de soyaligth me podrías atraerme unas por favor

Green: esta bien cariño; te has portado bien y no has hecho que me enoje además Yuma no me ha dado ninguna queja y si hubieras querido escapar ya lo hubieras hecho verdad además ya le pague a tu padre por ti ya eres mía me perteneces y me alegro que lo entiendas

Usuky: si amor a cazo no confías en mí y si lo entiendo pero dime tú me amas de verdad

Green: al principio no pero ahora que te tengo cerca y todo lo que hecho y dicho pues ya te empecé a adorar te adoro moriría si no estoy a tu lado

Usuky le hiso una cara de perrito y Green se fue a cumplirle su capricho

Green: esta bien iré pero vigila a Yuma ya que es torpe y si preguntan por mi me fui a una misión…por cierto donde consigo lo que quieres

Usuky: en el mundo humano

Green: pero jamás he ido

Usuky: pero eso no es inconveniente verdad

Green: no ahorita vengo

Usuky no perdió el tiempo busco a Yuma y le dijo que Green quería que se hiciera cargo de los soldados que estaban afuera vigilando que ya no era necesario de su servicio Yuma ya que es una tonta no sospecho y se lo dio en las manos usuky después de que Yuma saliera ni siquiera se acerco el bebe el cual lo tenia en brazos lo puso en el piso frio y se empezó a lavar su parte baja que aun tenia semen quería estar limpio y uso unas yerbas medicinales y con algunos aromas que obtuvo para limpiarse mientras el bebe la observaba usuky le dijo: tu padre es bueno y amable pero no soy para el espero que lo entiendas y me apoyes tal ves me odiaras pero solo quiero ser libre y lamento meterte en mis embrollos bebe luego usuky se echo cosas para que el general no la oliera y la siguiera después limpio la bañera y volvió a ver al bebe y le dijo vamos a jugar a que yo me escondo si el bebe le dijo que si y usuky le tapo los ojos pero usuky no vio que el bebe empezó a llorar rápidamente en voz baja le dijo adiós y buena suerte estorbo( usuky salto de la ventana con una toalla que l cubría todo el cuerpo y en la oscuridad de los arboles se escondió mientras que Yuma echaba a los mil soldados que Green tenia cuidando a usuky ( en su mente y Terry decía que yo no podía escapar de mil soldados creo que ya rompí el record jajá) y siguió su camino hasta llegar a un punto de un bosque en donde se quito esa joya que a los ojos del general le hacia lucir sexy que rodeaba su pecho en forma de circulo y todo su cuerpo en forma pervertida luego de arrancarlo por la fuerza de jadear de dolor lo dejo tirado y fue al rescate de Karin y fue muy fácil ya que también ella los había engañado antes de fuera violada seduciendo a usumy con algunas burradas Karin se sentía feliz pero cuando alguien pronuncio su nombre pensó que estaría atrapada y se sintió feo por un momento y pensó que no se libraría hasta que miro la cara de quien la había capturado y vio quien era pero convertido en chica y como había escuchado la tontería que uso para despistar a usumy y ganar tiempo era mejor lo que el había dicho.

Usuky: así que quieres un pelogato y un dogperro para comer (el engaño que le dijo a usumy para distraerlo) pero si eso no existe jajá en lugar de Mi tu verdadero amor jajá que desmadrada eres jajá que risa

Karin: tenia que distraerlo y hasta que lo descubra pues me da tiempo de que me vaya que batalle tu crees puso a Sumi en mi contra y con ese niño a el no se le escapa nada jajá por cierto como distrajiste al general Green es muy difícil engañarlo

Usuky: pues le dije que quede muy antojada de unas hambuguehotsdog, pizzsanduich y un refresco de soyaligth y que esperaba que no fuera un inconveniente para que me las trajera y me dijo que no y que nunca había ido al mundo humano y a la irritante de Yuma le pedí que echara a los mil soldados que ya no eran necesarios y claro que van a tardar para cuando se den cuenta de lo que hice así que es mejor que nos vayamos antes que descubran nuestras mentiritas esos 4(Green, usumy, Yuma y el pequeño Sumi)

Karin: pues tu dirás lo que quieras pero en las reuniones que tubo con usumy y ten se oía muy ilusionado contigo no paraba de decir que su hembra usuka le había dado un bebe y… (Interrumpió)

Usuky: acaso celosa no te preocupes para no sentirme mal de no estar a su lado por que soy un cazador le di el bebe estorbo pero nunca dije que estaría con el para la eternidad y que me dejaría hacerme otro no soy idiota Karin y ya vámonos y te platico todos los detalles

Karin: pues te ves linda y bonita de chica

Usuky: vámonos o me arrepiento y me voy sin ti además tu lo vas a arreglar cuando estemos a salvo ya que estoy sellado pero tu puedes verdad

Karin: intentare si no puedo ya se quien podrá borrarte todo rastro de Green y nos protegerá ven sígueme

Cuando ya estuvieron a salvo usuky le pidió que lo limpiara de esa cochinada y lo volviera chico pero no pudo pero ella sabia quien y por el camino le fue contando todo lo sucedido con esa loca de Yuma y como se la habían dado de compañera al llegar con tenko le contaron todo y como los habían separado a la fuerza y que ahora por un engaño habían podido escapar tenko le dijo a usuky que su situación era difícil pero intentaría.

En otro lugar Green se estaba dando cuenta de su mentira y voló rápido a donde la había dejado y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y no tardo mucho en llegar a donde estaba tenko por que sabia que estarían ahí ya que el es poderoso y quiere mucho a los híbridos pero al llegar usuky estaba vestido como un príncipe y ya lo habían transformado pero lo sorprendente que hiso fue hacer un campo de energía y sin que Green pudiera impedirlo se fue al mundo humano pero le pareció raro a Green ya que este no sonreía feliz y solo dijo adiós y desapareció ante los ojos de tenko y Green

Tenko: creo que estuvo bien desellarle sus poderes

Green vio que un murciélago lo estaba siguiendo ese murciélago no tenia compañero y era un murciélago real llamado Edgar Green al notarlo salió corriendo con Yuma para que lo impidiera pero esta Yuma al enterarse se fue enojada a morder fuertemente a usuky pero el no se dejo morder por ninguno de los dos.

Yuma estaba triste y le dijo idiota Green te ama usuka

Usuky: mi nombre es Edwin usuky…y yo no soy hembra para estar a su lado consolándolo además por primera vez estoy siendo feliz con la persona a la que amo no espero que lo entiendas pero déjame en paz y de lugar de estar aquí ve a cuidar al bebe

Yuma: tú no lo tienes

Usuky: claro que no lo deje en la bañera… hay no idiota

Usuky arranco a correr y al llegar a la mansión sabiendo que Green la atraparía y que ahora no le seria fácil escapar y sin importarle corrió y vio al bebe llorando y muy mojado usuky lo cargo y sin que se diera cuenta Green la volvió a convertir en hembra.

Green: sabes fui un idiota por confiar en ti pero ahora no volverá a pasar

Empezó a distraer a usuky para que no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba además estaba muy enojado con el y no se daría cuenta ya le había preparado una emboscada y sabia bien que vendría ya que sabia que Yuma había dejado al bebe solo por ser una total despistada…

Usuky: lo se estas enojado y lo lamento solo vine ya que Yuma dejo solo a bebe pero déjame decirte algo yo no te quiero y jamás lo hare y si hubiera sido malo ya hubiera matado a tu esperanza a este bebe ya que soy un cazador pero el hubiera no existe y es mejor a que te resignes y aceptes lo que pasa y como el bebe ya no esta solo me voy…adiós Green….

Green: crees que yo te dejare ir… ¡pues estas muy equivocada usuka!... ¡Soldados ayúdeme!

En eso varios soldados la atraparon dejándola sin escape ni salida Green de inmediato vacío un frasco sobre su parte baja revirtiendo lo que tenko le hiso y al estar así le volvió a meter el bebe lo dejo esta ves amarrado y con sus poderes sellados de nuevo. Usuky se sentía mal pero sabia que esta ves no le seria fácil y que a parte había hecho sufrir a alguien y "en parte" se lo tenía bien merecido al estar amarrado empezó a pensar y en todo lo que había pasado y se alegraba que Karin no estuviera en su misma situación los días pasaban y sentía al bebe como crecía adentro y así pasaron los 2 meses amarrada el general cada día la pasaba a ver y no duraba mucho y se iba en eso tubo al bebe cuando el general andaba en una misión dejándola con Yuma y esta se aprovecho mordiéndola haciéndose así su compañera definitiva y todavía no soportándola por las tonterías que decía en eso ya en la muy noche que llego el general de su misión le dieron al bebe y sin esperar mas tiempo fue a ver a usuka en eso al verla en un estado débil la curo y le dijo en el oído ahora si que vamos a empezar a jugar y después de curarla se lo volvió a ser con usuka.

Green: abre más tus piernas y te prometo que esto solo dolerá lo que es justo

Usuka: ¡espérate…au…uuu...Ash…es…pera…tee…!

Green: que me vas a decir que me detenga sabes bien que no lo are…

Usuka: no espera…

En eso usuka se soltó de donde estaba amarrada y empujo al general hacia la cama y se intento ir pero este le agarro el pie… y sin saber que hacer se fue metiendo poco a poco el grueso y grande pene del general insinuando que eso haría desde un principio.

Green: comételo todo nena

Usuka(usuky) se empezó a mover según el general sexymente de repente usuka empezó a sentir muy mojado y después de estar varios minutos arriba del general este la volvió a tumbar hacia la cama diciéndole:

Green: sabes amor la joya no esta perfeccionada pero ahora si ahora ya no se podrá quitar una vez puesta será imposible quitar y si por si cazo se pudiera quitar (apareció un rayo de luz roja en su mano y se lo puso sobre usuky) listo ya te selle tus poderes y con la joya será el toque final amor…

En eso después de ponerle la joya en su pecho apareció le coloco bien la joya y oprimió con fuerza en su pecho por lo cual la joya se metió muy rápidamente y todo esto pasó sin dar a pensar a usuky (usuka) después de eso el general lo agarro de las piernas y le dijo:

Green: como ya te habías desajustado a mi te volveré ajustar asta que entiendas que eres mía y déjame decirte algo por mas que me ruegues que pare no lo are

Usuka: no te estoy diciendo que pares ya que un buen cazador no suplica y no siente nada de miedo de su oponente

Green: que bueno que pienses así

Usuka: pero déjame decirte algo yo no permitiré que nadie mas paso por lo mismo que yo pase jajá

Green: que retándome no estas en posición de retarme hembra

Usuka: que acaso te di miedo ya que me pude escapar de todos mis guardaespaldas

Green y entonces si eres tan estratega por que no te escapas

Usuky no dijo nada no contesto y el general siguió haciéndolo hasta el amanecer ya que este se quedo dormido adentro de usuky y cuando este dormía dijo en vos baja:

Usuka: por que siempre añore alguien que me quisiera pero no así Green además yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas y no te pude contestar tu pregunta por que me sentía mal y no quería lastimarte en si Green y perdóname no era mi intención lastimarte ni a ti ni a mi bebe y ahora nada de lo que quería importa.

Usuky se volvió a dormir y al despertar Green vio que lo esta abrazando y que ni siquiera intento zafarse ya que si lo hubiera intentado el hubiera despertado de inmediato y en vos baja le dijo:

Green: no eres tan mala después de todo sabes cuanto te amo,… amor

Y le dio un beso en la boca usuka despertó y ni siquiera lo empujo sino que acepto el beso y ser manoseada por el general Green. Green al ver que estaba despierta se lo siguió haciendo pero más despacio de repente se rompió el silencio por la pregunta de Green

Green: ¿por que te dejas usuka?

Usuka: yo ya te lo conteste esa pregunta Green y no lo repetiré ya que los cazadores también tienen orgullo

Green: bien (sonrió feliz) lo dejaremos a la incógnita hembra y por cierto hembra vamos a ver que tan mojadita estas

Green le metió los dedos en su cola y dijo:

Green: parece ser que no lo suficiente así que estaré aquí adentro hasta que estés bien mojadita por dentro y por fuera y espero que te muevas sexymente como hace rato

Usuka: que tan mojada tengo que estar para que me dejes descansar

Green solo sonrió y se empezó a mover bruscamente de un lado a otro usuka no se resistió y le siguió el paso de repente Green se salió y se lo empezó a ser por detrás manoseándola una y otra vez luego se volvió a salir y volvió a como estaba antes de repente se salió el instinto de Green y se lo hiso una y otra vez y usuka solo pensaba a que hora terminaría su tortura Green volvió a estar consiente y vio que las sabanas estaban bien húmedas y el se lo seguía haciendo diciéndole vamos a ensuciar bien las sabanas preciosa

Usuka: e y ya estoy cansada ya basta

Green. Te dije que aun estoy enojado y que aunque me supliques no parare

Usuka: lo se

Usuka ya no dijo nada y Green siguió y siguió hasta que se volvió a dormir y cuando este dormía usuka dijo en voz baja

Usuka: supongo que te debí decir se que tu te estas saciando pero yo tengo hambre si no vas a darme de comer buscare algo por mi misma.

Usuka se intento parar pero eso hizo que Green despertara y la aventara fuertemente hacia la cama.

Green: que haces acaso planeaste esto ni siquiera lo pienses no va a funcionar primor

Usuka: acaso eres idiota voy a caminar un rato y a buscar algo de comida

Empujo despacio a Green y al intentarse parar la invadió un fuerte dolor así que cayo en el piso incapaz de dar un paso usuky no grito pero Green noto que esta ya hacia en el piso sentada pero lo que le parecía raro es por que no se movía o hacia algo de repente usuka saco de sus pensamientos a su marido Green diciéndole

Usuka: que te voy a esperar todo el día como tu ya te saciaste piensas que todos están igual que tu deja de hacer esa cara y dame de comer o cuando quiera iré por ella y nunca regresare tonto

Green: y por que no vas ahora por tu comida cazador (burlándose)

Usuka: cállate canalla y dame algo de comer

Green: ¿y si escapas?

Usuka: crees que pueda si te la estoy pidiendo entonces que rayos crees que hago en el piso y de seguro no estoy jugando o contando hormigas así que vez

Green. Por que eres así solo me la hubieras pedido y me hubieras dicho que no te puedes mover

Usuka: perdón nunca nadie que importa no tengo que darte explicaciones así que ve o me arrepentiré de estar aquí contigo así que vez

Green: esta bien pero antes

Green la levanto del suelo y la reviso de su pansa lo noto que si estaba embarazada y que el bebe le estaba sonriendo de repente decidió tocar su parte baja y vio que estaba súper mojada pero no lo suficiente he ignorando las ordenes de usuka se lo siguió haciendo hasta que esta se quedo muy cansada y se durmió cuando decidió dejar de hacerlo fue cuando mojo por fin las sabanas y toda la parte baja de usuka estaba bien mojada luego la acomodo en otro lugar y cambio las sabanas donde juguetearon a continuación la cambio de ropa poniéndole una súper sexy según Green y le puso un biquini en la cola de usuka, toda su parte baja seguía mojada del semen de Green y así la cambio luego del semen que aun le salía lleno un frasco y se fue a cumplir los caprichos de usuka llevándole comida cuando usuka(usuky) despertó intento sentarse pero ya ni eso podía hacer luego se toco el cuerpo y vio que no era un simple sueño de repente busco a Green pero este aun no regresaba y Yuma apareció con las fastidiosas vampiresas a las cuales Yuma le conto que lo volvió a ser con Green las vampiresas estaban de preguntonas diciéndole que si le había comido o cabido todo el pene de Green usuka a penas iba a contestar cuando Green apareció con una hamburguesa diciendo

Green: si le cupo por que su interés vampiresas

Usuka: Green podrías decirle a las amigas y a Yuma que se retiren

Green: que te avergüenzas de lo que hicimos

Usuka: no pero no tengo humor ni gamas de soportar a las engreídas

Yuma en compañía: ¡¿que?!...(enojo)

Las vampiresas: hay pobre Yuma tener que soportar a esa fastidiosa de usuka

Usuka: y hablando de fastidiosa (irónicamente) bueno cambiando de tema Yuma te prohíbo traerlas de nuevo al igual a ti Green

Yuma: pero por que

Usuka: yo no soy como ellas y esta es mi verdadera personalidad si ya no quieres ser mi compañera dime yo lo entenderé además soy hibrido yo no necesito tal tontería

Yuma salió llorando y Green se enojo con usuka por no comprenderla y por que pensaba que todo lo hacia por enojo de estar otra vez preñada en esos días Green no fue y la comida que le trajo ya se la había comido y ella sin poder caminar en eso apareció Karin diciéndole que venia por el usuka se negó el general iba a penas a entrar pero oyó su conversación

Usuka: Karin amor lo siento aquí me necesitan yo siempre te voy a amar pero no podre estar contigo y esa es la realidad

Karin: (llorando) lo ases para no hacer sufrir al general Green verdad por eso se me hizo raro que no llegaras a caso ya no me amas que soy yo para ti

Usuka: Karin entiende yo me voy a quedar aquí por mis bebes y por que me ha dado algo de afecto algo que siempre anhele no espero que lo entiendas pero espero que seas feliz con alguien mas por que si realmente quieres a alguien déjalo ir

Karin: amor… (Llorando) te amo…

Usuka: oye dime como le va a Terry cuéntame

Karin: lo ases para que se me olvide (llorando aun)

Usuka: no pero dime como esta mi padre…

Karin: bien y sabes ya se caso con una vampiresa llamada xara y tienen un pequeño niño

Usuka: que bien estoy feliz por el y por cierto como te va a ti con Sumi ese niño problemático

Karin: pues se lo deje a usumy ya que ese niño me odia por abandonarlo y quiere que a fuerzas regrese con su papa tu crees aun cree que estoy contigo esos dos (Sumi y usumy)

Usuka: bueno supongo que esta es la despedida así que adiós mi dulce Karin

En eso entro Green a la habitación y vio a usuka muy calmada

Usuka: te tardaste mucho tengo hambre

Y ahí quedo todo Green ya no quiso insistir por que se quedo hasta que un día antes de tener a su segundo hijo se animo a preguntar el por que se había quedado

Usuka: no se la respuesta lo que le dije a Karin fueron excusas pero aun ni yo mismo se por que

Al día siguiente antes de tener el bebe escribió una nota que decía: ayer me dio pena ya que Yuma nos estaba viendo pero no pude dormir ni descansar con esa pregunta alrededor de mi mente pero creo que ya se la respuesta búscala en el piecito mi primer bebe y encontraras la respuesta Green

Green no pudo esperar mas y busco y lo único que encontró fue la palabra AMOR Green al leer esta palabra fue a ver a usuka pero le dijeron que ya no existía que había muerto de parto y Green juro guardar esa nota de su amada usuka, pero luego le dijeron que solo quedaba un pequeño bebe macho a parte del que tubo y que no olía a Green y no sabían que hacer con el Green supo de inmediato que era usuky y este juro darle la familia que usuka (usuky) siempre anhelo ya que Green sabia que clase de personas era la familia real y decidió criarlo como su bebe adoptándolo y poniéndole el nombre Suky Green vampire

Suky si recordó todo pero no quiso arruinar su nueva vida con tonterías del pasado y así que volvió a empezar su vida dejando atrás el pasado disfrutando a su nuevo papa y toda la felicidad que este le brindaba junto a sus hermanos- hijos.

Y si preguntan por usumy, Sumi y ten siguieron siendo pervertidos viviendo felizmente y Terry viviendo a parte con su nueva familia. Y me dirán que paso con Karin pues esta también se murió(tristeza por no estar cerca de usuky) y volvió como una pequeña niña y ahora en lugar de que el general Green no tenia ningún hijo ahora tiene 4 cachorros y todo se arreglo y son muy felices a su modo.

Fin

Y COMO TODO CUENTO TODO TIENE UN FIN ASI QUE FIN

AUTOR: ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE TERMINO Y NO AYABA COMO TERMINAR MI ENREDO FUE LA MEJOR MANERA QUE AYE PARA TERMINARLA YA SE ESTA MUY DRAMATICA PERO ESTANDO SOLA EN UNA HABITACION SIN NADIE CON QUIEN HABLAR SE TE OCURRE MUCHAS IDEAS INSOLITAS PERO TAMBIEN HORRIBLES ASI QUE NO ME HECHEN LA CULPA LA TIENE LA SEP YA QUE COMO MI HERMANA NO ESTA AQUÍ PARA DETENER A UNA MANIATICA DE HISTORIAS DRAMATICAS PUES AQUÍ ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO A LO BRUTO Y A LO TARADO YA QUE MI HERMANA SIEMPRE ME DETIENE EN CIRCUSTANCIAS FUNDAMENTALES Y ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA AGRADABLE PARA LA PERSONA PARA QUIEN LA ESCRIBI

SI ES PARA TI HERMANA LEELO TODO YA QUE ME QUEBRE MI CABEZA POR TERMINARLO DE UNA MANERA DRASTICA Y FEA PERO ES LA PRIMERA QUE TERMINO SOLA ASI QUE DAME MERITOS Y ARRIBA ESOS APLAUSOS (SI QUE ESTOY LOCA PERO SOLO UN POCO) JAJAJ BUENO ESPERO QUE TE AYA GUSTADO PERO ESTE TORMENTO DE VIDA QUE CADA SER HUMANO TIENE NO TERMINA Y MUCHO MENOS MI IMAGINACION JAJAJ AUNQUE AVECES SE ME VA EL SANTO AL CIELO.

POST NOTA: QUISE SER UN POCO POETA O COMO EN LA WEB FANFICTION ASI QUE NO ME CULPES JIJI

COMENTARIOS:_


End file.
